Aro's New Wife
by N-u-t-Meghan
Summary: Bella is Visiting Italy in hopes to get Edward off her mind. She runs into a certain Vampire, Aro, who takes her back to his castle where he plans on Marrying her. Can Edward save the day. Rated T just in case. Enjoy. R
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It had been years since I had last seen Edward or the rest of the Cullen's. I was planning a trip to Italy with Jacob, and then he canceled saying the others wouldn't let him go. So I had gone alone.

I had visited many cities, but one cloudy day I decided to go to the city of Volterra. I had been walking through the streets when a pale faced man bumped into me. He looked at me and in English introduced himself, "Hello, My name Is Aro, what's your's?"

"Oh, Um, my name's Isabella, please, call me Bella." I was trying to think of a way out of the conversation, his eyes were red like James' had been. I knew what he was. Vampire.

I remembered hearing that name before and then it hit me. The pain came wrenching into me as I remembered Edward talking about the Volturi. I smiled as he told me I seemed different and he wanted me to come to his Castle for a tour of it. I had agreed, not wanting to upset him. He took my hand. Astonishment crossed his face when he shook it. I didn't know why.

"Oh, Bella, you are so different from so many girls I've met." He said to me. He walked swiftly and I kept stumbling. He kept pulling me up and steadying me as we went along.

"Oh, but I am from America, so that's probably why, and I mean look at me, I'm not tan like most other girls, so I know I'm a little different, I mean I really don't like things most girls like." I had stuttered, then remembering my Bike I asked. "Can I go get my bike and bring it with me, I mean it's really very good for getting around."

"Oh of course, let's go get it now." He said.

I let go of his hand and went to my bike and got on. He was on the back in a few seconds. "Good Idea, I can tell you where it is and we can get there faster." he cooed.

"Right." I smiled, scared to be with him.

"So, It's a right down the next street then if you go strait you will be there in no time." Aro smiled, he made sure I turned at just the right time and told me when to stop.

"This is the castle you were talking about?" it was a colossal castle with towers and what looked like a cathedral connecting them. He had the guard open the gate and we drove inside.

"Come on Bella, we can take a tour of it now that we are here." Aro said. He pulled me through the front door and up the stairs to a room that looked like it could sleep 5 people in the single bed there was in it.

"Wow, nice room." I told him.

"Well, I need you to say here for a moment while I get some of my _brothers and sisters to come._" he looked like he was going to bring the whole guard to come see me, and I knew I was in trouble. What if they knew my secret? Would they kill me? Aro turned and shut the door behind him, I waited for a few seconds before turning and trying to open the door. It was locked. Shit.

"Oh crap, they are going to kill me." I said to myself. I sank to the floor and wished I could get out of here.

A few moment's later Aro and two others stepped through the door, I looked up at the two handsome men with them. Then more beautiful vampires walked through the door. One, a small girl was smiling at me with frustration in her eyes. Another was a bored looking one with jet black hair looked me over raised an eyebrow and looked at Aro with surprise, he was one of the first two to come in with Aro.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my family," he pointed to the silver haired one who had also been one of the first to come in, "This is Marcus, and this one is Caius." he was now pointing to the one who had looked bored now.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

Aro continued to go through a list of names, one for each of the vampires standing in the room. After naming each one and having them all shake hands with me he said. "Bella, you too will be in this family very soon."

I played dumb saying, "Are you, er, proposing to me?"

"Oh, no, I'm just saying you will be like us very, very soon." Aro said. Marcus and Caius placed their hands in his and I realized this must be his power. "Yes my brothers, I have found a new addition to the guard."

"Okay, I think your insane, I'm going to go now." I said heading for the door.

"Oh, no your not Bella. You are going to stay here with me and become my wife." He smiled and patted me on the back and pulled me back from the door.

Gasps came from the other Volturi members. I looked at him in shock. "I think you should go jump in a bonfire." I said knowing that would kill him.

"Oh, Bella, I know you will like it here." Aro said.

"No, I'm sure I won't!" I shouted, "My dad's a cop, and I know he will be worried if I don't come back home next week!"

"Who really cares? I mean It's not like he will find out." Aro walked from the room, the other Volturi members followed.

As soon as they were gone I crumbled to the floor and fell to pieces crying. What the Hell just happened? I'm some Vampire's Bride, that's what the fucking hell happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I decided to go to Volterra to visit the Volturi. I knew seeing them and meeting them would help me clear my mind. I had been smelling Bella everywhere I went In Italy. I Even smelled her here in Volterra. I walked up to the Volturi Castle gate and it seemed that her scent was stronger here. I wondered why that would be.

The Guard Let me into the castle and brought me to Aro as soon as I got inside. We kept a human speed because the guard had explained to me that they ad a human guest who was very special to Aro. Though I kept getting whiffs of Bella that were stronger in some places and lighter in others. I hoped the human guest wasn't Bella.

"Ah Edward! What a surprise! I never expected you to come here." He said.

"Aro, it's nice to see you! Who's the human you have hiding around here?" I smiled.

"Oh it's just a girl from America! No need to be alarmed, she has something wrong with her mind though, you cant read a word she's thinking, and Jane has tried her skills out on her some time ago, and that doesn't seem to work either." Aro laughed.

"Her name isn't Bella is it?" I asked him, worried not at the mention of a blocked mind.

"Why yes, how did you know?" Aro said in reply. I looked into his mind and saw his intentions. I fought back a hiss

"Well, I met her back in forks, and I couldn't hear her thoughts, I left, I really didn't want her guessing what my family was without my knowing." I lied.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter much anymore, We are getting married soon. Then I will turn her, and she will be mine forever," Aro smiled, "Would you like to come to the wedding?"

"I think she would be a little worried if she saw a school friend at her wedding." I said, internally thinking up a way to get Bella out of this.

"Aro, I want to-" Bella's voice sounded out through the room, "Edward?"

"Oh, hello Bella. I haven't seen you since I moved to L.A." I said, trying to convince her to play along. She ran, almost tripping up to me and hugged me.

"I never got a chance to do that before you left!" she said.

"So, you're in Italy to huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parent's gave me plane ticket's for graduation," she quickly changed the subject, "So why are you in Italy?"

"Oh, Carlisle and Esme gave me ticket's for my graduation as well." I smiled and hoped she wouldn't press the matter, at least not now.

"So what brings you to the most famous castle in all of Italy?" I asked her.

"Apparently I'm being given the grand tour tanks to winning a contest." She said, Aro's thoughts told me that that was the official story that she was telling everyone, and that really she had been held captive by his hands. I was angry.

"Oh, well, I was just saying hi to my dad's old friend Aro, while in Italy, I hope to see you soon, maybe we can exchange emails." I said.

"Oh, I don't have my computer, but I'll try, just give me your Email, an I'll talk to you when I have a chance to get online."

"Okay."

I scribbled out my email on a peice of paper she handed me and she scribbled something down on her's saying, "It's a long one so don't lose this."

"Okay, well I'll catch up with you latter, by Bella." I said.

"Bye Edward." She smiled and waved as she watched me turn to leave, and Aro noted that I hadn't said goodbye yet.

I made it out the front gate and into the city before anyone could stop me. I looked at the peice of paper and stared at it for a moment. It said: _I don't want to be a Volturi member, help me! _I knew then what I had to do, I had to stop the wedding. I picked up my phone as it started to ring.

"Edward, I need you to go into the shade, the sun will come out soon, and also, when do you want us to meet you?" Alice said.

"As soon as you guys can get here." I said, "My love is in trouble. I need to get here away from Aro."

"So, we leave for the flight in an hour, we will be there in 19 hours, then we can start planning." Alice said, her smile visible even to the blind. I hung up the phone and went into the nearest place of shade.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

As soon as Edward left the room I turned to Aro. "I want to go home now!" I shouted.

"But Bella, Don't you want to live here?" he asked.

"No! I want to go home, to my dad, and to my friends! I don't care what the hell you say, I refuse to be a part of your rich little family, I would much rather be with Edward than be with you!" I shouted, hoping that Edward could here me. "I need a normal life where I don't get waited on by your family!" I said.

"Oh, Bella, come now, you know it will be fine, we can go see your family and friends once we are married." Aro smiled, looking as if he knew that I would be pleased with that.

"Aro, I just want to say that I would only marry you if you were the last vam-" I cut myself off knowing that this would be the end of me. I closed my eyes realizing what I had done and tensing up.

"What? What was that last word?" he asked? His eyes shocked.

"Vampire." I whispered, "I can tell that you're a vampire, and so is your family, I kind of knew that already." I admitted.

"Well, you are completely wrong my dear." he said.

"No, I know I'm not." I whispered, my blush was one of anger.

"Bella, your bridal shower is tonight, my sister Jane will help you get ready for it." as if on que Jane walked into the room on her silent feet and said, "Come Bella, it's time to get you ready for tonight."

I followed after her and frowned. Why does the one that always looks like she wants to kill me get to dress me? I asked myself.

"Have fun tonight Bella. After all, we are getting married in a week." Aro called after us.

"Damn it. I hate him. Forcing me into marriage." I mumbled knowing perfectly well that Jane could hear me.

"Oh relax Bella, your supposed to have fun in these things right?" Jane said.

"I don't want to have fun, damn it! I want to go home." I stomped my foot. I remembered how I had done this when Jacob told me about him not aging, and now I wondered if he was worried about me.

The bridal shower pissed me off. I went to bed that night knowing that in a week I would be one of them. I just didn't want to have the part where I ate the humans. I wanted to be in Edwards arms, I wanted to have him change me, and I wanted to be back in forks writhing in pain for two days before I got to go and hunt some dear. Why did this have to happen to me? I cried myself to sleep wishing for Alice instead of Jane, For Jasper instead of Alec, for Emmit instead of Felix, and most of all, for Edward instead of Aro. I even cried wishing for Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. I would have even traded Aro for Mike Newton if I had to.

At least Edward had gotten my note. I looked at his Email and instead of a full length long Email he had written: _I will save you_. I kept crying until I went into a dreamless sleep.

Aro had been watching me sleep. I woke up the next morning to find that he was staring at me, is eyes in slits. "Wat did you dream about darling?" he asked.

"Nothing I can remember." I told him.

"You said some things." he said, "Like Edward Cullen." He sighed and got up from the perch on his chair.

"I think I love him more that I hate you." I spat.

"Oh, darling, you know you really do love me, and all this your feeling is just love for me." Aro came and got onto the bed moving himself over to me. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. His cold skin feeling like a peice of ice on me. He pulled me closer until he was only an inch away from my face, and kissed me. I nearly gagged, but he pulled away before I did. His eyes were tender, and they looked as if he was looking at his greatest treasure. I was running to the bathroom next. Going to puke was all I could think. I puked in the sink, the toilet was to far for me to reach.

Aro was in there with me holding my hair back as I puked I was so sickened by it that I puked some more. "Aro, please just let me go home, I can't stand being here! I just want to leave." I said.

"Darling would you like to go into the town today, we could go visit the stores and find you something blue to wear with your wedding dress." Aro said completely ignoring me.

"Fine," I said glumly, "but we are walking, and you can't bring anyone else." I said.

"Of course." He smiled and told me to get dressed. I did so.

Edward didn't show up when I was looking for him every time I turned my head in the plaza. I had the cover story in my head for anytime someone asked who we were looking for the blue thing for, it was for me and Aro was my friend who was helping me pick it out.

"Oh this would look lovely with the Vail Bella." Aro said picking up a sapphire encrusted silver tiara. I tied to look enthusiastic about it but I just couldn't, "It will go perfectly with the engagement ring." I shuddered at the thought. He had placed a ring with sapphires going all the way around it with a large dimond on top on my finger just days after he brought me to the castle. It was still resting on my finger now.

"I really don't think thats my style I said. Even after last years announcement at prom when I was crowned prom queen I still had a thing against crowns. I had only gone to prom because of Jacob's slave for life thing.

"Oh, but Bella it's perfect." he said. I knew I wouldn't win this fight.

"Fine, we can get it." I grumbled.

Aro purchased the tiara and left the store with me. I turned back towards the castle and was stopped by Aro's cold hand on my shoulder, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the castle." I said.

"No, your coming with me, I am getting you something to eat, how do you feel about Hamburgers? Or perhaps Taco's?" Aro pulled me towards the other way.

"I really am not hungry." I told him, knowing he would have to skip lunch himself.

"Okay, if you say so Bella, how about we do something else?" He took hold of my hand and I felt like puking again.

"No thank you." I told him. I tried to go to the castle, but he just pulled me back to the center of town. I thought for a moment about yelling out that I was being kidnapped. But Aro would have zoomed me back to the castle.

He dragged me through the streets and I finally gave in and followed him. We got back to the castle a little before noon, the clouds had been starting to thin. The guards outside the gate's opened the gates for us and we were inside just a few minutes before the sun broke through the clouds. But just before the doors closed, I thought I spotted a flash of bronze hair and a short spiky haired person next to it. I smiled.

AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading, just want you to know, there are only two more chapters after this, and I wrote this over a year ago. My writing has gotten better since then. Edward will save the day! don't worry about that!


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Edward did not come again. It was the Wedding day, and I was just miserable. I said nothing until I had the dress on. It was a white dress with one black stripe down the front of the bodice. I felt like crying again. If I had only known I would be getting into this mess before I came to Italy, I would have gone to France instead. I was now waiting for Felix to come get me to walk me down the isle for my last day as a human. The tears had all left me. Now i was nothing more than a hollow shell of my former self.

Aro was at the alter with a priest standing beside him. Jane was my made of Honor, and Demetri was Aro's ring bear. I stood at the alter with him, not even listening to the priest until He said, "If there are any reasons why these two should not be married, please speak now."

Inside I prayed Edward would stand up and shout 'I object' But it never came. So when it came to say I do, all I could say was, "I do." I knew that If I did not Aro would Kill me. The priest turned to Aro and asked the same thing to him. Aro said what I said and he Kissed me. The only tear I had left came down my cheek as he pressed his lips to mine. No nausea came this time, I just waited until it was done.

"I love you Bella," Aro said in a tender voice when he moved back a fragment of an inch, "I will love you forever." He said.

"I don't want to be loved by you." Was all I could say. It was barely audible.

He took me down the isle, and took me out the door of the Ballroom. He took me into a car and smiled at me as he helped me in, getting in on the other side.

"Oh, Bella, I love you more than anything in the world." He smiled at me and I noticed that the driver of the car was Alec. I smiled slightly at him as we drove out of Volterra. I knew he was taking me on an immediate honeymoon to his Other home, a Cabin up in the wood's. I knew what he was going to do to me there. I knew that I would be coming back as a Vampire and I would probably be like one of the wife of Caius, never leaving Volterra.

I fell asleep in the car and woke up when the care came to an abrupt stop on the road. We were in the mountains, I assumed the cabin was near. Aro spoke, "Bella, I'll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom."

"Be honest, you really don't need to use the bathroom do you?" I asked, still groggy.

"Yes, I really do." He said, I could see the lie in his eyes. We were in the middle of nowhere, and it was dark outside, and I couldn't see anything outside.

"Well, then hurry back with whatever your really doing." I said. I lied back down on the seat and closed my eyes, not opening them when I heard the door open again.

Edward's POV

Bella lay motionless on the seat her eyes closed. I wondered if Aro had given her a sedative or something. I couldn't smell a puncture wound, so i stoked her face like I did in those first few weeks of really knowing her. Aro had been destroyed by the rest of my family along with Alec, and a letter had been sent to Marcus telling him how exactly Aro had killed his wife Didyme, and how we had decided to kill him.

Bella sighed and spoke, "Aro get off my Fucking face."

"It's not Aro." I cooed.

Her eyes shot open and she stared into my face, "Did he finally jump into a bonfire like I told him to." she said sitting up.

"No, we forced him to." I replied, now stroking her arm.

"Edward, Thank you so much for coming!" she hugged me, her hug felt like a kitten hugging me.

"Shall we go and get you're motorcycle Bell's?" I asked her.

"How did you know about the motorcycle?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I saw in his mind that you had one with you, but now, I think Marcus might just need someone to help him with the Volturi." I chuckled and we both stared at each other.

Esme poked her head into the car, "Edward, Alice just saw you becoming one of the Volturi leaders."

"I see, so that means, Bella's going to be my wife?" I asked.

"Yep!" Alice said poking her head into the car.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, Let's go back to Volterra." Bella said. Her smile returned to her face and I knew that she was going to be happy from know on with me by her side.


End file.
